


Pain - It's a Mental Game

by Navras



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Empathy, F/F, Mental Link, Psionics, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Telepathy, USS Shenzhou (Star Trek), Way more plot than I wanted/blame nomisunrider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navras/pseuds/Navras
Summary: There is more to Michael Burnham than Philippa knows.





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomisunrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisunrider/gifts), [silasfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/gifts), [TFALokiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/gifts).



2249 - USS Shenzhou NCC-1227: Bridge

Pain.

Throbbing, pounding, rolling through her skull.

It was her first month as an Ensign aboard the Shenzhou and Michael Burnham felt the pressure, all the thoughts and emotions that these psi-nulls emanated throughout the ship bombarding her mental shields like hammers to a wall.

Having never been around a large group of mixed races with no control over their own thoughts before was a turning out to be a recipe for disaster.

Currently assigned to the Ops station she was lucky enough to be sitting down as Michael was having doubts on whether she could stand.

No one had yet noticed.

The clench of her jaw.

The shaking of her hands.

The sweat beading upon her brow.

Until a hand landed upon her shoulder, her Captain's hand to be precise. Slowly Michael raised her eyes to meet her Captain's.  


Captain Philippa Georgiou had been closely watching Ensign Burnham since she came aboard a month ago, whilst the Ensign was a gifted officer she did need improvement in interpersonal relations. 

Over the last few days however, Philippa noticed a drastic change in Ensign Burnham’s behaviour; spending less time with her colleagues, seeking to isolate herself from the crew even more so than what a Vulcan upbringing could account for, then this morning, shaking hands that regularly reached up to her temples. Something was affecting Ensign Burnham’s health.

Looking down at the seated Ensign, Philippa noticed that her eyes were dilated and that she looked seconds away from passing out.

“Come on Michael, lets get you to sickbay.” 

“Yes Captain.” 

Michael slowly pushed herself up out of the chair one hand to her head. Philippa immediately put her arm around Michaels waist and walked towards the turbolift saying over her shoulder.

“You have the Con Number One.”

*****

2249 - USS Shenzhou NCC-1227: Enroute to Sickbay

Throbbing.

Terrifying emotions sweeping through her skull.

Michael’s mental shields had failed and all she could feel was Philippa, all she could see was Philippa, all she could think was Philippa. Overwhelmed at the pain of the past, the hope for the future and the fear of the present, Michael was drowning in everything that was and is Philippa Georgiou. 

_‘Philippa… help me.’_

Philippa stumbled when she suddenly heard Michaels voice in her head, her eyes snapped to Michaels face which was in a rictus of pain.

“Michael? Can you hear me?” 

_‘Help me… help me… hurts… help…’_

“Michael? Michael I’m here and I’m getting you help.”

Staggering into sickbay Philippa Georgiou and a borderline insensate Michael Burnham made quite the picture given that the one being assisted was the taller and younger of the two. Incongruous was the first thought that Dr Nambue had of the pair before leaping into action tricorder in hand.

“Captain, what happened?”

“Ensign Burnham looked unwell on the bridge, so I chose to bring her down her myself. I noticed her hands shaking and in the turbolift I heard her voice in my head…” 

“Telepathy? Hmm didn’t see that in her file, lets get her into the imager and see what comes up. Captain you might want to contact her family to see if they have any insight.”

“I’ll do that Doctor. I will be in my ready room keep me updated on her condition.” 

With that Captain Georgiou cast one more concerned glance at Michael before leaving sickbay.


	2. Searching for answers

2249 - USS Shenzhou NCC-1227: Ready Room

Searching.

Seeking a connection that could help.

Philippa Georgiou Captain of the USS Shenzhou was sitting at her desk looking at her newest acquisitions personnel file with astonishment.

_Name: * Michael * Burnham_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: * Human_

_Affiliation: Federation Starfleet_

_Rank: Ensign – 2249 to Current_

_Occupation: Science Officer assigned to Operations_

_Serial Number: SC0064-0974SHN_

_Status: Active_

_Born: 23/03/2226, Earth_

_Father: Michael Ulysses Burnham (Deceased)_

_Sarek (Legal Guardian*)_

_Mother: * (Deceased)_

_Amanda Grayson (Legal Guardian)_

_Marital Status: Single_

_* Classified Sigma 9 Clearance Required._

Entering her clearance codes that would grant her access to the full version of Michael’s file Philippa was bracing herself for a revelation.

_Name: S’chn T’gai Michael T’Les Burnham_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: 2 nd Gen Vulcan/Human Hybrid_

_Affiliation: Federation Starfleet_

_Rank: Ensign – 2249 to Current_

_Occupation: Science Officer assigned to Operations_

_Serial Number: SC0064-0974SHN_

_Status: Active_

_Born: 23/03/2226, Earth_

_Father: Michael Ulysses Burnham (Deceased)_

_Sarek (Legal Guardian/Cousin)_

_Mother: S’chn T’gai Elizabeth T’Mir Burnham nee Tucker (Deceased)_

_Amanda Grayson (Legal Guardian)_

_Marital Status: Single_

Staring at the information Philippa was frozen in shock, she couldn’t understand why this was classified however she did know one person in the universe who might give her the answer she was looking for.

2 hours later Dr Nambue’s report has finally come through hoping for good news Captain Georgiou begins to read.

_Ensign Burnham has Neurological damage occurring without any reason at a glance however there is evidence that she is not entirely human, as such until a viable treatment can be sourced she has been sedated and this has improved her Neurological output considerably. A short-term solution only Captain, I am at a loss on further treatment options for the Ensign._

_Deep scans have revealed startling discrepancies compare to her medical file which is classified at the Sigma 9 Level._

_It has been noted that while externally the Ensign is completely Human; Brain, Cardiovascular, Muscular and Skeletal formation match that of the Vulcan norm and yet blood and enzymes are a perfect 50/50 Vulcan/Human ratio thus her blood is darker than a full human due to the increase of copper-based haemoglobin._

_I query why this information was withheld from me Captain as it is necessary for the CMO to know which species my patient is for treatment purposes._

_Dr A Nambue_

_CMO – USS Shenzhou NCC-1227_

Putting a subspace call through to Vulcan was the easy part, getting through to a very busy Ambassador was another and finally after explaining that the purpose of the call was regarding the Ambassador’s ward for the umpteenth time was put through.

“Sarek, it is good to see you.”

“Captain Georgiou, it is agreeable to see you. I presume that this is not a social call?”

“No, it isn’t. Michael Burnham your ward is not well.”

“What are her symptoms?”

“First let me ask why you didn’t inform me as to Ensign Burnham’s heritage?”

Sarek stilled, swallowed.

“Eldest Mother would not release the Clan from it’s vow of silence to protect Michael’s mother and Michael herself.”


	3. Confusion

2249 - USS Shenzhou NCC-1227: Ready Room

 

Confusion.

 

Twisted thoughts twining throughout.

 

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Was the first thought Philippa had to Sarek’s confession. She had heard of Eldest Mothers but had never had the pleasure or displeasure going by Sarek’s demeaner of meeting one.

“Sarek, when it puts one of my crew members at risk I do not appreciate information being withheld from me. Now I want you to explain to me why Michael’s heritage was withheld, I have Sigma 9 clearance so talk.”

Philippa was extremely peeved and Sarek could see that. He swallowed again in a very Human like reaction that could be likened to a child who was about to get punished by a parent.

“It began with a Human Organisation called Terra Prime and how Michael’s mother came to be.” Sarek began. “Elizabeth Tucker was created as a binary clone of Charles Tucker the Third and T’Pol of Vulcan. It was only when they brought Elizabeth back from where Terra Prime had created her that they discovered that there were genetic flaws and that they were deliberate. It was released to the public that the child had died, Elizabeth did not in fact die instead she was placed in stasis with her Parents’ permission. Forty years it took Dr Phlox to correct the genetic flaws.”

Philippa was amazed, she had learned about this in Federation History but to hear the full story simply astounded her.

“What happened next? I mean why the secrecy?”

Sarek thought for a moment before replying.

“Terra Prime and others had threatened non-humans lives at the time and even committed acts of violence against them, so it was felt that keeping the fact that the first Vulcan Human Hybrid had not in fact died classified to the highest levels was safer and this also applied to Elizabeth’s then future children. To protect Elizabeth and in turn Michael cosmetic surgery was done. On Elizabeth her ears and eyebrows were permanently shaped to the human norm, while Michael only had her ears reshaped as she had inherited her father’s human eyebrows.”

Philippa had had enough of the history lesson as fascinating as it was and brought the conversation back to the purpose of her call.

“Does Michael have the telepathic abilities of the Vulcan race?”

“Why do you ask Captain?”

“I heard her voice in my head Sarek, she was begging me for help.”

“Michael’s telepathy like most Vulcans is limited to touch-telepathy, her skills as an empath however rival some of the strongest Betazoid’s. If she was begging you for help Captain that may mean that her mental shields have failed, and she is headed towards neural shock, though how this could happen is beyond me her shields have always withstood any test.”

“Has she ever spent any length of time with three hundred plus psi-nulls before?”

Sarek stared at the Captain, looked down at his computer tapped a few buttons.

“A Vulcan Medical Cruiser is en route to the Shenzhou’s position and will be there in two days.”

“Thank you Sarek, Doctor Nambue has Michael sedated now, I presume that this would be safest for her?”

“Yes, keep Michael sedated until she can be seen by a Mind Healer who can teach her better shielding technique’s. Live Long and Prosper Philippa.”

The connection cut leaving Philippa Georgiou to muse upon what she had learned about one of the most famous incidence’s in Federation History and how connected to it one Ensign Michael Burnham was to it all.


End file.
